Glee Script College Spin Off
by GleekSkinsFan
Summary: College Glee Spin Off. Brittana Have Broke Up. Rachel Doesnt See Fin. Kurt Doesnt See Blaine & Brittany & Mike Are An Item.


College Glee Spin Off. Brittana Have Broke Up. Rachel Doesnt See Fin. Kurt Doesnt See Blaine & Brittany & Mike Are An Item.

santanas mind- why my mother decided to send me to an all girls college is beyond me apparently it was supposed to cure me, didnt work. lets just say my mum was alot less accepting of me when i left mckinley, so now im gay, single and at an all girls college full of straightees, oh the joy. and before you my brain start to judge me as a cheat, it wasnt me i should have listened to slanty mcasian eyes when she suspected her incestual twin brother of cheating on her with my britt. but ya know thats me. i thought out of the two of us i'd be the one to cheat its what i do. oh well the only good thing about this college is im not the only one here mercedes is here and quinn because she wasnt out of her wheelchair quick enough and she wasnt signed in as a cripple they couldnt put in a ramp for her and help for stairs so therefore had to come to the lima heights adjacent all girls college the only known all ground floor college in the state. so yeahh oh look hello class with the hawk lady better known as the woman with pop eyes, seriously they was half way out of her skull it was disgusting.

(the runner and school geek comes in the class)

says- can santana lopez go to the principals office

santanas- oh god what have i done now maybe they found out about me stuffing the other cripples higher locker with milk so that when they opened there locker it would fall on top of them being that it was a hot day they would be sticky aswell. it was the cripples fault shouldnt have spread those rumours.

(walks into the office )

santana - you wanted to see me principal killigan?

principal - yes miss lopez this isnt on a bad note well for you it might be we have an english exchange student moving to our college in the next couple of days and seeing as though yours miss fabrays and jones's house only has three residents she shall be staying with you.

santana- thats not fair you said as long as i stayed in line it would stay us three!

principal- well there is another reason miss lopez due to her sexual orientation and yours aswell no one is willing to have her in there sorority houses so it has to be yours im afraid.

santana - so because shes gay and so am i she has to stay with me?

prinicpal nodds

santana- homophobic jackass's. okay whatever she can stay with me.

principal- good, now you may leave

( a now standing quinn fabray is waiting outside )

quinn- what was that all about?

santana- you have another gay housemate but this one is from england coming to stay with us.

quinn- awesome?

santana- why would that be awesome?

quinn- cant you see this is the best way for you to get over brittany!

santana- (gives her the santana glare) no no no no! i know what its gonna be its gonna be a big sweaty manish looking lesbian probably so deep into the flannel closet that is all they wear and they are gonna be covered in tattoos and piercings in places un imaginable and smell and reaking of testosterone.

quinn- you never know santy whoever it is just give them a chance.

( quinn walks away leaving santana with a confused glare as to what just happened the bell goes)

(rachel and kurt walk down the NYADA hallways)

rachel- can you believe it kurt here we are! on the pathway to broadway.

kurt- whips out a camera. im sorry but lady friggin gaga walked down this hallway everyday and we are not taking in any of the inspiration it reaks of. kisses the floor. her feet touched this floor!-

rachel- pulls him up. okay kurt i know your as gay as a doorknob but seriously act casual!

kurt- okay sorry liza minelli.

rachel- our first class is room 206.

kurt- this is room 105. i think we're lost. should i go ask those cute gay men for directions!

rachel- kurt? blaine?

kurt- oh yeaah.

rachel- how is this distance between you to gonna help your relationship.

kurt- we skype. everyday.

rachel - right.

kurt- and what about you lady muck? finn?

rachel- well he's headed off to LA to start his pull cleaning business with puck so he we have some money and he's started at a college which offers him performance and football so hes okay.

kurt- how do you keep in contact?

rachel- we skype.

kurt- right. (both laugh) but seriously though im gonna ask for directions.

(bell rings. brittany and mike at dance college)

mike- honey we're home. (links hands with brittany)

brittany- you brought honey with you?

mike- no honey is you.

brittany- i thought i was a unicorn?

mike- no anymore your not


End file.
